of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako Iwasawa
A girl that's connected to Takashi's past! How will this turn out? Takashi has been given a partner and a rival at the same time, but what will emerge from their relationship? Background Born in the same city as Takashi, she was one of the few kids that interacted with him when they little, being one of his friends. She was born with her right eye blind, her parents making her wear an eyepatch so that no one will see her eye. Hisako's father was also an important Order military official in Japan, although more tolerant than most of the people under the order. Worried for her safety, Hisako was sent to her neighbor's kendo/dojo to learn how to protect herself, the teacher being Takashi's Father. With the help of Mr. Naoi, she quickly excelled, becoming one of his top students. At the age of 13, all her powers began to manifest, the most surprising to her when she could see through her right eye. But due to her status as the daughter of a powerful military official, Hisako kept her mouth shut, afraid of being detained. Then on 2015, four years after the death of Takashi's parents, Hisako decided to finally tell her parents that she was a super. But before the planned day of her confession, the Battle of Aokigahara began, causing more hatred for "abhumans" to increase even more as the Order used this as propaganda. With her plans ruined, she asked permission from her parents to travel the world, her reason was to find another teacher to continue her training. It was granted, but when she did find another teacher, she found out that the person was not as skilled by Takashi's father. Realizing this, she decided to wonder around North America, finally making her way into Cold Harbor by 2018. Personality Hisako is fearless, determinant, bold, and confident, even if she were disarmed, she will still refuse to surrender or give up. In terms of interaction with other people, she often shows a warm and friendly side, but if someone was to anger her, she might end up using her weakness detection on that person. Hisako is also known for her extreme hatred of losing, making sure she wins one way or another. Book Two: Dawn's shadow Hisako first entered the book in the scene where Takashi and Anisha had just managed to infiltrate a warehouse in Cold Harbor, their objective to retrieve one of Takashi's Ancestor's ancient sword and a yet to be named book. She came into the scene after hearing gunshots within the building, her intentions to help who ever she found injured, but all she saw was Takashi standing amidst a ring of recently killed unnamed criminal empire thugs. Thinking that he ''killed them, Hisako was about to attack, but was stopped by Takashi asking who she was. Her reaction was quickly changed to anger, noting that Takashi had forgotten her childhood friend. After several minutes of explaining who she is, both of them finally knew each other and tried a heartwarming reunion, but was quickly ruined by Takashi's sudden childish behavior. But before they could try again, the small reunion between friends was interrupted by Anisha, who brought them out of the warehouse, which collapsed shortly after, due to the result of the magic induced earthquake. Their fates are left unknown for sometime. Hisako appeared yet again, when Anisha, Takashi, and her, rescued Hiro from being killed by "Shadows". Takashi and her using a Sword Beam to cut through the hordes in unison, reaching them just in time. After successfully Relationships *'Takashi Naoi- Both have been friends since their childhoods, but was unexpectedly seperated apart when Takashi ran away with his cousin, trying to protect each other from the Order. She cares for him a lot, whether it be in a friendly or romantic way, the readers has yet to know. But she also considers him a rival, wanting to best him in swordplay. *'Hiro Tamaru-' *'Anisha Hinata-' Abilities/Powers *'Enhanced Swordsmanship-' The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. *'Quality Enhancement-' The user of this power can increase the quality of things and people. They can increase the sharpness and/or the durability of a sword if they wanted to, give human a peak condition or even further enhancements. The user can also enhance themselves as well. *'Sword Beam Emission-' The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. *'Razor Wind-' The user is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the caster launches at foes. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. : Note that while the attack is generally performed by slashing the air, skilled users could be able to perform it in water or stabbing ground and releasing attack through those elements. It can be used to cut through the air to cause a vacuum that possesses incredible sharpness. *'Aura Vision-' The user can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. They may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances. *'Telescopic Vision-' The user are capable of zooming their vision in on things, allowing them to see distant objects in magnified scale. *'Weakness Detection-' User can sense the weakness of almost anything. Ex. Person's weak points; objects like a glass if the user applies a little pressure into the weak point, the glass easily breaks. *'Superhuman Stamina-' Users stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely more enduring than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training *'Tranquil Fury- ' Users are able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. *'Indomitable Will-' The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Weapons/Equipment *Kenshi no Ude (剣士の腕, Swordsman's Arm): 'Previously Takashi's, it was given to her by Terra, not wanting to let her child to inherit something so dangerous. Gallery strikeWitches01-09.jpg|Hisako using her right eye. Sakamoto.Mio.full.1126764.jpg|Hisako in training clothes. 2011-03-26-387192.png Mio 1947.jpg|Hisako after using her right eye for more than 2 minutes. Trivia *Slightly based off the character Mio Sakamoto from ''Strike Witches. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages